Saturday nights
by Skovko
Summary: Missy is out to party on a Saturday night when two large men (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins) catches her eyes. This evening is about to take a fun turn.
1. Out on a Saturday night

Missy was out partying one Saturday night. She was dancing to the music, enjoying her night out, when she noticed two large men enter the place. Both men's eyes hit her at the same time and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt them undressing her with their eyes. There was something about them both that made her warm inside. Her friend Hayley noticed it.

"Which one of them do you want?" She asked.  
"I don't know," Missy replied. "There's something about them both. I might take them both home with me if I get the chance."

They both laughed. It was normal for them to joke about these sort of things but Hayley had no way of knowing that both men actually turned on Missy and that her mind had already started wandering into dirty thoughts.

"I need to go to the toilet," Hayley said, snatching Missy out of her dirty thoughts.  
"I'll go to the bar then," she replied and started walking towards the bar.

The two large men were already there drinking beer. She went to stand next to them pretending not to notice them although she could feel their gaze upon her.

"A whiskey, please," she said to the bartender when he asked her what she would like.  
"Coming right up," the bartender replied and gave her a glass of whiskey.

"Aaah… a woman who drinks whiskey. That's something you don't get to see everyday," the biggest man of the two large men next to her said.

She turned her head looking at him.

"Well, I was thirsty," she cocky replied.

The other man started laughing a bit.

"Well, cheers then." He said.  
"Cheers," she replied.

The biggest man took the word again.

"I'm Roman and this here is my brother Seth. Not my real brother but we fight, work, eat together," he said.  
"And we do other things together as well," Seth said and gave her an inviting look.  
"I'm Missy," she replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Missy. What are you doing out on a night like this?" Roman asked.  
"Just blowing off some steam with my friend Hayley but she'll be going soon. Her boyfriend works evenings so he'll pick her up when he's off duty," she replied.  
"And what about you? Do you have a boyfriend too?" Roman asked.  
"No, I don't," she replied.

Both men cracked a smile at her. She really enjoyed having their full attention and she thought to herself that it would be a perfect way to end this night out if she could hook up with just one of them.

"Will you be leaving with your friend when her boyfriend gets here?" Seth asked.  
"I haven't made up my mind yet. It depends whether or not something better gets offered to me," she replied, now being the one giving an inviting look.

Again both men smiled.

"Well, we have whiskey and beer at our place if you wanna take the party there," Seth said.

She didn't get a chance to reply since Hayley came back from the toilet.

"Graham just texted me. He's waiting outside. Want a lift home?" She asked.

Missy looked at the two men who both were looking so intensely at her. She knew it could be a dangerous thing to do but these men just intrigued her.

"No thanks, I just got invited to another party and I'm gonna go there," she replied while nodding her head towards Roman and Seth.

Hayley looked at them then turned back to face Missy again while smiling. She leaned in.

"Found out yet which one you want?" She whispered.  
"Not yet. I'm gonna let them decide," Missy whispered back.  
"You're crazy. Take care and stay safe," Hayley whispered, then kissed Missy's cheek.

She turned around to the two men.

"You treat her good or I'll be coming for you. And be careful, she's a crazy one," she said.

She turned around and blinked at Missy and then she went off. Seth and Roman smiled at Missy.

"So should we go to our place?" Seth asked.  
"Yes, let's do that," she replied and off they went.

Once at Roman and Seth's place, she kicked off her boots and went into the livingroom. Roman poured her a whiskey while Seth was putting on some music. She took the glass and went to sit on the couch. Roman opened two beers and handed one to Seth. They went to the couch and strategically placed themselves on each side of her. She didn't know what to think about it. She felt wanted and it made her horny but she had no clue how this night would play out. She really wanted to throw herself at one of them but she didn't know which one. Both men turned her on so badly and she caught herself thinking about just placing a hand in each crotch. She smiled to herself. Dirty thoughts always made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Seth asked, dragging her back to reality.  
"Oh, nothing interesting. Just a little dirty thought that crossed my mind," she replied while putting her drink on the table.  
"There's nothing uninteresting about dirty thoughts," Roman said.  
"Yeah, you can tell us," Seth said.

She felt torn. Of course it would be fun for her to tell them but what if they would just laugh at her and call her crazy? Or maybe even think she was disgusting and throw her out? She felt dumbfounded and said nothing.

"We got dirty thoughts as well," Seth suddenly said.  
"Yeah, we've been thinking about you all night," Roman fell in.  
"We can tell you our thoughts too. Or better yet, we can show you," Seth said and placed a hand on her thigh.

He slowly started moving his hand upwards while looking her intensely in the eyes.

 _"This is it,"_ she thought.

She spread her legs inviting his hand in. Roman placed a hand on her chin forcing her head to turn towards him.

"Are you up for some fun and games?" he asked.  
"Yes", she silently replied, almost unable to get the word over her lips.

He placed his hand around her neck grabbing it tight.

"Tonight you are ours", he said in a bossy tone, then forcing her head towards his and kissed her.

At the same time Seth's hand had reached its destination between her legs. He pushed her thong to the side and slid in two fingers in her pussy.

"She wants it bad, Roman. You won't believe how wet she is", he said while sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy.

Roman stopped kissing her.

"Let me try," he said.

Seth removed his hand and Roman started fingering her instead.

"No kidding. She's horny," he said, then looked straight into her. "We're gonna give it to you long and hard tonight, girl."

Seth placed a hand around her throat, not choking her but with enough force to make her feel completely in his power.

"You are ours!" he said in a harsh tone.

She could do nothing but agree and she wanted it. Her hands went for Seth's pants and she started to unbutton them. He removed his hand around her throat and stood up while taking off his pants. There he was naked in front of her with his stiff dick. He placed his hand in her hair and forced her mouth to his dick. She started sucking away.

"Oh wow, she's good at this", he said to Roman.

Roman laughed, then kneeled down between her legs. He took off her thong and skirt and revealed her completely to him. Again he placed two fingers in her pussy and then leaned in to start licking her. She started moaning right away. It felt so good. The orgasm came fast and she tilted her head backwards while screaming out in pleasure. Both men stood up. Roman grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bedroom.

Seth took a firm grip of the neck again and forced her to bend over the bed while still standing on the floor. He pushed his dick inside her and started fucking her. She moaned and screamed.

"Save some for me," Roman jokingly said while undressing himself.

When he was naked he walked over to the bed. Seth removed himself from her.

"Please don't stop," she cried out.  
"Don't worry, baby girl, you'll get plenly more," Roman said.

He laid on the bed.

"Get on top of me," he said in a commanding voice.

She crawled on top of him and paused for a second when she saw the size of his big dick.

"I'm not sure I can take all of that inside," she said with an uneasy voice.  
"You can and you will!" He commanded.

She crawled up and placed her pussy above his dick slowly starting to slide down. He filled her out completely. It felt so good. She started riding him. She heard Seth laugh a bit and suddenly felt movement in the bed.

"Time for me to join in," his voice sounded behind her.

Roman placed his hands on her thighs, holding her steady while Seth pushed her upper body down. She felt his dick going in her ass. She was just about to protest but everything went so fast and suddenly both men were inside her at the same time fucking her brains out. There she was completely helpless between them and she loved every second of it. She came in a violent orgasm, screaming out in a mixture of pleasure and pain while they kept fucking her. Both men came almost at the same time after her. Seth removed himself and she crawled down from Roman. Seth smiled in an almost evil way. He went to her putting his hand in a firm grip around her neck pulling her head to his head.

Forehead against forehead he looked her.

"Next Saturday you better come by this house again. That's an order. Do you understand?" He said.  
"Yes... yes, I'll be here," she stuttered.  
"Good girl," Roman said and smiled from the bed.

She gathered her clothes and dressed herself. She went out of the house smiling to herself. This was what she wanted since she first saw them from the dancefloor. This was where her dirty thoughts first had wandered to. A threesome with both men. She couldn't wait to come back next week.


	2. The second Saturday

She was standing outside the house in a short black dress and the same pair of boots as last time. A week had gone by and she had come back to the house as she was ordered. A bit nervous this time around since no alcohol had been consumed like the last time.

 _"This is crazy. I am crazy,"_ she thought, still just standing there looking at the house.

She almost chickened out and ran home but the thought of the week before made her horny again. She took a deep breath and went to knock on the door. Seth opened the door, wearing a pair of black jeans and he was shirtless. The sight of his naked upper body instantly made her wet.

 _"He's too damn hot,"_ she thought to.

He ran his eyes up and down her body and smiled satisfyingly at her outfit.

 _"Good thing I chose the short dress,"_ she thought.

"Come on in," Seth said and moved away from the door so she should enter.

She smiled at him and went inside. She bend down to take off her boots.

"Slowly," he said. "And with your back turned to me."

She turned around and slowly bent over so he could enjoy the sight of her dress sliding up so her ass was just showing a bit while she took off her boots. She knew he enjoyed it, she could hear it in his breathing.

"Looking so good," he said.

They went into the livingroom where Roman was waiting.

"Hello again, baby girl," he said.  
"Hello Roman," she said.  
"Nice to see you're a good girl that knows how to obey an order," Seth said behind her.

He put his arms around her from behind and dragged her into him. She could feel his erection through his jeans. His hand went up her dress and down her thong and he started touching her. Roman just stood in front of her watching while smiling. She felt exposed but she liked it.

"Just as wet as last time," Seth said and bit her neck.

She moaned a bit.

"Do you want it?" Seth asked.  
"Yes," she replied silently.  
"How bad do you want it?" Roman asked.

She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Real bad. I want it real bad," she answered.

Seth spun her around and looked her in the eyes.

"You're gonna get it," he said.

It all went so fast when he suddenly took a hold on her arms and forced her backwards until she hit the wall. He opened his pants fast and she saw his dick ready to go inside her. His hand went up her dress again and with force she felt her thong being ripped off her body. Although it was a half scary situation, she really liked it. She was ready to let these men do to her whatever they want. He lifted her up against the wall and his dick went into her fast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in pleasure while he fucked her up against the wall. Behind him she could see Roman smile wickedly.

When Seth had cum, he let her down again. She took a couple of steps away from him when she suddenly felt Roman's arms around her.

"We're not finished yet," he said.

He tackled her to the floor, although he made sure to hold her so she didn't hurt herself when she went down.

"Fight for me," he said in a brutal voice.

She hesitated for a couple of seconds, not sure what he meant. She saw the hard but sexy look in his eyes. Suddenly Seth grabbed both her wrists and forced her arms over her head, holding her down.

"Fuck her!" He shouted at Roman.

The realisation hit her and she heard Roman's words in her head.

 _"Fight for me."_

Both men were surprised when she suddenly started fighting like crazy to get free. She saw the wicked smile on Roman's face and she knew she was on the right track. Seth was still holding her down so she couldn't get up. Roman opened his pants and took out his dick. He grabbed her kicking feet, forcing her legs apart. She still tried her best to fight but she was powerless. She felt his big dick go inside her and he started fucking her so hard and fast that she felt like he was gonna tear her in two.

"Yeah, you love that, don't you?" Seth shouted in a manic voice.

Indeed she did but she kept fighting like they wanted her to.

"Yeah, fight for me, baby girl," Roman said while laughing.

He kept fucking her harder and harder until he came. She stopped fighting and Seth let go off her arms. Roman leaned down and kissed her.

"You're such a good girl," he whispered in her ear.

She let her nails scratch down his back and a little groan left his mouth. Then he stood up and helped her to her feet. She went to find her thong on the floor by the wall but it was torn apart. Seth just put on an evil smile and went over to her. Once again he grabbed her neck tight like the week before, placing his forehead against her forehead.

"Now, what are you gonna do?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna come back next Saturday," she said and gave him a questionable look, not completely sure if they wanted her a third time.  
"That's right, you're gonna come back next Saturday," he said.  
"And next time we're gonna have a lot of fun," Roman said.  
"You'll be here at 10 o'clock precisely. You're not gonna knock. You're gonna enter the house and meet whatever faith that waits you inside. Understand?" Seth said.

She nodded.

"And you're gonna fight like your ass depends on it," Roman said.

She nodded again. Seth kissed her, then bit her neck and left a mark.

"You're marked as mine, as ours, now. Don't you forget it," he said.  
"I won't," she answered.

He let go off her and she went to put on her boots again and go home. She left her ripped thong on the floor as a reminder to them who she was and what she was willing to do with them.


	3. Going back for round three

A week had passed and it was Saturday again. She was standing outside the house a couple of minutes before 10. This time dressed in a pair of leather pants, a black top and a pair of heels. Although she had a bra on, she had decided not to wear any panties today as a surprise for the two men inside. The feeling of the leather touching her private area while she walked to the house had turned her on badly and now she had arrived but the house was dark. No light was on in any room. She hesitated outside.

 _"Have they forgotten about me? Or don't they wanna play with me anymore?"_ She thought.

She wasn't quite sure what to think but then she heard Seth's voice inside her head from the week before.

 _"You're gonna enter the house and meet whatever faith that waits you inside."_

She took a deep breath and started walking towards the front door. She quietly opened the door and went inside. The house was quiet but yet it felt so alive. She could feel the presence of someone inside and she knew who it was but they weren't about to tell her where they were hiding. She tried to walk in as quiet as possible in hopes of getting a bit more on top of the situation, but in her state of mind she had forgotten to take off her heels and as soon as she started walking on the wooden floor inside, the heels echoed all through the house.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself.

She stopped and thought for a second whether or not to take them off when she suddenly heard a voice coming from behind her.

"I see you," Seth said silently, almost whispering.

Another voice came from somewhere in front of her.

"You better run, baby girl," Roman said from somewhere in the darkness.  
"Shit... Shit... Don't hurt me," she said with anxiety in her voice, yet smiling in her head for playing her part as perfect as possible.

It all suddenly went fast. She could hear running footsteps towards her from Seth's direction. Heels or no heels, she tried taking off running through the house to get away but he was so fast. He grabbed a hold of her and wrestled her to the floor. She kicked and screamed all she could and during the fight, her heels fell off. He got a hold on her top and ripped it to pieces, baring her upper body. His hands went for her torso and his nails went into her skin leaving a red mark down her stomach. She screamed again and somehow managed to fight her way out of his grip. She was quickly on her feet running away from him. She didn't get far because Roman was waiting in the darkness and she was running directly towards him without knowing it.

"Come back here!" Seth screamed like a psycho behind her, and right there all her focus was on him.

She didn't notice the large shadow stepping out in front of her. Suddenly she felt her feet leave the floor. Roman had grabbed her with all his strength and lifted her off the floor. She wiggled to get free but he was way too strong.

"I got her!" He shouted out in the darkness and again she heard Seth's feet coming in her direction.  
"Let me go!" She screamed but Roman just laughed with an evil tone.

She fought the best she could and somehow managed to slide out his arms which resulted in her landing on her ass on the floor. She didn't get a chance to get up. She felt Seth's hands grab her ankles and drag her towards him. At the same time Roman grabbed her wrists and brutally forced her upper body down to the ground. Seth sat on her legs so she couldn't kick. Again his nails went down her stomach until they hit her leather pants. He stopped for a brief second, then leaned in so his face was right in front of hers.

"Bad girls get what's coming to them," he said in a cold tone, then moved his face away from hers.

She felt him slowly unbuttoning her pants, taking his time while she was lying there helpless.

"Please don't do this," she whispered, making sure to sound like she was almost crying.  
"Oh, we're gonna do this," Roman laughed.

Seth pushed himself further down her legs while pulling down her pants to bare her naked crotch.

"No panties. I knew you were a bad girl who just wants to be fucked," he said while slowly dragging just one finger between her labia.

She felt a shiver down her entire body from this single touch. He left her legs for a short moment and she went into fighting mode again. It was pointless to fight but she had to try. She knew it turned them on and she had to admit that it turned her on too. Roman was fast. Without letting go off her wrists, he swung himself around so he was on her left side. He put her wrists together and held them both with one hand.

 _"He's so damn strong,"_ she thought.

His other hand went between her legs forcing its way up to her pussy.

"I got her," Seth said and grabbed her legs to provide her from kicking so Roman could have his way with her.

Two fingers instantly went into her pussy.

"Mmm... so wet," Roman groaned while moving his fingers in and out at a fast pace.

She started moaning a bit but tried to sound like she didn't want it.

"No, please don't hurt me! Stop! Don't do this to me!" She shouted while trying to get her wrists free.

It was pointless. They had overpowered her completely. Both men laughed. Roman placed himself on his knees between her legs. Seth went to grab her wrists instead. Roman opened his pants. With a fast move he dragged her lower body up on his knees and then forced himself into her, making her scream. He started fucking her, first slowly and then faster and faster. It felt so good and she just had to let herself go. She came from a mixture of pleasure and pain just as Seth's nails went into her skin on her wrists. Seth cracked a little laugh and Roman kept fucking her for a couple of more minutes until he came too. Seth let go and Roman removed himself from her. A couple of seconds went by without any noises to be heard but their heavy breathing. She slowly turned around on her stomach and got up on her knees.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet." Seth said behind her.

A chill went down her spine. She tried to crawl a few steps to get a headstart but he grabbed her by the ankles once again and pulled her backwards so she landed on her stomach. Roman was quick to place himself at her wrists again holding her down still on her stomach. Seth quickly forced her legs apart and placed himself between them. She heard the zipper from his pants and then his dick went inside her. He moved slowly which she couldn't understand.

"Just getting it wet," he said with a low tone in her right ear.

 _"Getting it wet for what?"_ She asked in her mind but the answer got delivered right away.

Seth pulled out and placed his dick by her ass.

"You better lie still this time, baby girl, unless you wanna get hurt for real," Roman whispered in her ear.

He didn't have to say that twice. She stopped fighting but lifted her ass a bit from the floor so Seth better could enter it.

"That's our girl," he said and slowly pushed his dick inside her ass.

He was gentle until he had reached all the way in, then he started moving faster and faster. Roman still holding her wrists while being fucked in the ass by Seth, her body couldn't take it any longer and she came again. She moaned out in pleasure while Seth kept fucking her. Shortly after he came too. Heavy breathing felt the air again while all three were trying to catch their breath. She was first on her feet getting her pants on. Roman got up and went to get something.

"We were thinking about making this a regular thing. I mean, you coming here having fun with us. What do you think about that?" He asked when he came back.

She didn't have to think twice about that offer.

"Yes, I would very much like that," she answered.

He placed a key in her hand.

"This is the key to the house. You can come and go as you please. We travel a lot with our work but we will give you a weekly schedule so you know when we will be here. Feel free to move some of your clothes and a toothbrush in here too," he said.

Seth finally got to his feet too. He went to her and put his arms around her grabbing her ass tight.

"This sweet ass better keep coming here. I'm loving it too much," he said.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry. My ass loves it too much too. I will be back," she said.

She went to find her heels.

"Oh, before I go..." she said.  
"Yes?" Roman replied.  
"Can one of you please lend me a shirt since Seth tore my top into pieces?" she asked.


End file.
